1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacture of a graphene powder, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a graphene powder capable of minimizing aggregation of graphene particles and a graphene powder manufactured using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Well-known allotropes of pure carbon are fullerene, carbon nanotubes, graphene, and graphite. Among them, graphene has a two-dimensional planar mono-layer structure of carbon atoms.
Particularly, graphene has outstanding and stable electrical, mechanical, and chemical properties as well as excellent conductivity to transport electrons faster than silicon and to allow a larger amount of current to flow than in copper. These properties have been verified through various experiments since a method of separating graphene from graphite was reported in 2004, and much research into graphene has been conducted.
Since a large area graphene can be formed, and graphene has excellent electrical, mechanical, and chemical stability as well as high conductivity, much attention has been paid to graphene as a base material for electronic circuits.
In addition, since electrical properties of graphene sheet with a given thickness may be generally changed depending on crystal orientation, the electrical properties may be controlled by selecting the crystalline orientation of the graphene sheet and to this end, device design may be straightforward. Thus, graphene may be efficiently applied to carbon-based electrical or electronic devices.